Solid state lights, such as those using light emitting diodes (LEDs), are an alternative to incandescent light bulbs. LED lights can provide for more efficient energy use compared with incandescent light bulbs. The assembly of an LED light bulb can require hand soldering operations for various electrical connections, which is a time consuming and expensive process. Accordingly, a need exists for improved electrical connectors for LED lights and other solid state lights.